Layout Guide
This Layout Guide, is an official guide on how all Reign articles should appear. This Layout Guide is intended to make the Reign wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors with: language, layout, and formatting. If you have any questions, please contact the Admin. You do not need permission before beginning to edit, or post on this wiki. However, please be aware that any content you may post here will likely be edited at some point by other users. We are all here together, working to make the Reign wiki better. Consistency General * The Queen's English is used on this wiki when making edits. (i.e. Colour instead of Colour) This show takes place in Europe, before the discovery of North America * Articles should be informative, unbiased and factual rather than speculative. ** Articles should not include personal opinion. * Use proper spelling and grammar. (But, mistakes happen) * Unsure about spelling, use Google, Yahoo, or a word document with spell check. * Check out the Category Guide for proper categorization of articles. * Read the How to do Pictures page before adding pictures. * Do not plagiarize. * Use referenced when appropriate * Names, titles and locations are to be written in italics * Making edits to boost achievement points is not acceptable. * Use the "Preview" button you publish your edits. Tense Use present tense when writing an article. * Example: Mary Stuart, is a strong, independent woman, and has a clear moral compass from being raised by nuns. She tries her best to be fair, and wants to be a strong leader. Use Past tense when referring to: Deceased Character articles. * Example: Aylee was one of the ladies-in-waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary, along with Lady Kenna, Lady Lola and Greer of Kinross. Her family owns the lower half of Scotland, and she was possibly the most educated among them, speaking several languages, including Latin and Italian. Capitalizing * Don't type in all capitols. * Any and all articles should not have any sentences in capitols. Linking * Avoid Linking to the current page. Simply bold the name of the page. * Link pages one time per section of the article you're editing. * Pull names must be written in to link properly''(i.e. Mary)'' Category Guide Categories group together pages on similar subjects. Do not create any new categories. If you have any suggestions, please inform the Admin by writing on her wall. To see a full list of Categories click Episode Categories: Episode pages should only contain categories related to episodes such as: * Episode (all episodes should be in this category) * Season 1 (all episodes of Season One) Character Categories: Character pages should only contain categories related to characters such as: * Character (all characters should be in this category) * Scottish/French/English etc (country they originated from) * Male/Female (all characters should be in one of the two categories) * Royal/King/Queen/Princess/Prince (all Royals will belong to two or more of these categories) * Nobles/Lords/Ladies (all Nobles will belong to two of these categories) Relationship Categories: Relationship pages should only contain categories related to relationships such as: * Relationship (all relationships will have this) * Together/Broken Up (all couples will have this) *'Couple/Siblings/Family (all relationships will have one or more of these)' Location Categories: Location pages should only contain categories related to locations such as: * Location & Places (all locations should be in this category) * Kingdom (all Kingdom pages) * French/Scottish/English etc (deepening on country) * Royals (In a Kingdom) Other Categories: * Historical Figure (all pages dealing with real life people) * Historical (all pages dealing with real life events) * House of Guise/House of Stuart/House of Tudor/House of Valois/House of Habsburg (all pages dealing with real life people with have this) Media Guide Regarding all videos, pictures, and another else relating to media. General * Images need to be categorized. * Read; How to do Pictures Names When doing pictures, there are a few rules. When you name the picture, your must first put in the episode title, followed by the name(s) of who's in it, and (if you can) a brief description of what's happening. You also must licence it, and in the summery write the episode, the season, and if you can, the character(s). For characters with long names you may put: King Henry = Henry, Nostradamus = Nostro, Queen Catherine = Catherine, & Simon Westbrook = Simon. You may also write in 'Group' when it's all or most of the characters. * EX1) Pilot - Mary n Francis kiss * EX2) Snakes in Garden - Group * EX3) Snakes in Garden - Nostradamus n Cathereine fight and for the summaries simply put: Pilot in Season One This is to make it all easier when someone else is looking for a picture for an article from an episode. Or just a picture of a character. And don't forget the capitals when making a season, a link. (EX. Season Two) Also pictures for character pages, and episode Synopsis must be 188px EPISODES If you are going to be the first to upload a gallery for an episode, please number them, and then add in what is written above. You can go to any episode Gallery for an examples. '-' Upload the episodes, last to first, (10, 9, 8, etc) this will leave them in correct order when adding them to episodes, or galleries as the upload in reverse order. '-' NO MORE than 40 − 50 pictures for an episode at a time, unless it is a special episode, like a season final. However then those pictures must be added to each characters galleries as well, in the correct order. ANY questions, check out an example HERE and click EDIT to see how it's done. Or ask me --~ Lorisa! (talk) 23:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Screencaps and Gifs * Screencaps are to be clear * Check to see if that screen cap is already uploaded. Fan Images/Videos * Fan videos & pictures will be coming soon * When they arrive, proper credits are to be given to the user. Clean Layout * If you have questions please talk to an Admin. These layouts should be used on their appropriate pages. * Check out How to Make Character Pages Characters Layout: Character's Name add a little into Must See Episodes Personality Early Life Season 1 Season 2 Notes Historical Notes Episode Layout: * Also check out How to Make Episode Pages Synopsis Plot Quotes Notes Historical Notes Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo Videos Relationship Layout: Early life Season One SeasonOTwo Notes Historical Notes References Template Guide * These Templates should be used on the appropriate pages. * If a section cannot be filled, or you are unsure, leave it blank. Actor pages | family = | twitter = | first appearance = | portrays = }} Quote Name (DOB) is an COUNTRY actor/actress/director. He/She portrays NAME on Reign. Life & Career Notes Trivia Reign Episode Guide Season One Episode List Season Two Episode List Filmography {| class="wikitable sortable" width=100% |+Filmography |- ! scope="col" | Year ! scope="col" | Title ! scope="col" | Role ! scope="col" class="unsortable" | Notes |-} Character pages Historical Figure Episode pages Kingdom pages Locations pages Location pages Category:Reign Category:Browse Category:Templates